memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Lost (episode)
:For the poem of the same name, see ''Paradise Lost, for the comic, see "Paradise Lost!". You may also be looking for the season two episode "'' While Starfleet tightens security measures on Earth, Sisko and Odo discover that Admiral Leyton is deviously plotting to take over the planet. (Part 2 of 2) Summary Teaser In the aftermath of the planet-wide power outage a state of emergency has been declared on Earth, and Starfleet Security has a presence in every neighborhood on the planet. Captain Sisko and Odo are at Starfleet Headquarters, and Sisko remarks on his discomfort with the situation – "the more I read Starfleet's reports on the sabotage of the power relays, the more unanswered questions I have." Odo then comes up with another question in need of an answer: Red Squad was beamed back to Starfleet Academy twenty-six minutes after the state of emergency was declared, unlike the rest of Starfleet. Sisko immediately points out that Red Squad was re-mobilized a short time later. Act One In New Orleans, Joseph and Jake are reopening the restaurant, since Joe is convinced that he's got plenty of customers. There are troops on every block, after all. Back at Starfleet Headquarters, Sisko informs one of his superiors about the transporter record he found, and is told that it was Admiral Leyton's idea to use Red Squad for an unspecified operation related to the state of emergency. Sisko is thence under orders to destroy the transporter records. Sometime later Sisko goes to New Orleans and is discussing his frame of mind with his father when Nog steps up to his table. It seems that Sisko wants to meet some of the members of Red Squad, and wants Nog to make an introduction. However, Nog says, the names on Red Squad's roster are supposed to be a secret... so Sisko turns his request into an order, which settles that. At Starfleet Academy Sisko holds an interview with one Cadet Riley Shepard. After stating that Red Squad had been briefed to expect that no record would be made of their activity, Shepard explains Red Squad's involvement with the power outage: in brief, they were the ones who did all of the hands-on work to make it happen. Sisko goes back to New Orleans with Odo and the two of them discuss what Sisko's learned. After some discussion, Sisko reluctantly agrees with Odo's belief that the state of emergency was engineered by a clique of Starfleet officers led by Leyton, with the intent of staging a coup d'état. Act Two Sisko and Odo take what information they have to Federation President Jaresh-Inyo, who is skeptical and shocked. Jaresh-Inyo wants proof, and Sisko says that if Leyton is ordered to withdraw the troops he's deployed, he'll refuse – thereby providing the proof Jaresh-Inyo wants. However, Jaresh-Inyo says he can't do that, since scaling back security measures would be a political disaster with the potential to start riots. Sisko offers to bring irrefutable evidence of a plot, and Jaresh-Inyo promises that with that, he would certainly put a stop to it. Back in New Orleans Sisko is waiting in his father's restaurant for Nog and Cadet Shepard. Nog eventually arrives, but without Shepard in tow – apparently Shepard was nowhere to be found, along with the rest of Red Squad. Just after making that announcement, Leyton steps into the restaurant and states that neither Shepard nor the rest of Red Squad will be returning to Earth anytime soon. Leyton then orders Nog back to the Academy. A conversation ensues in which Leyton admits to what he is doing, and that he involved Sisko because the credibility of the latter's field experience was vital to Leyton's plan. Leyton goes on to lecture Sisko about the importance of the chain of command, and point out that he still needs Sisko's cooperation. Sisko refuses, and Leyton orders him back to Deep Space 9. Sometime later, Sisko's outside with his thoughts when a man appearing to be Miles O'Brien (but who is actually a Changeling) approaches him and claims that there are only four Changelings on Earth, implying that if this much damage can be caused by four Changelings on Earth, the potential damage is much greater. Just as quickly as he arrived, O'Brien's doppelgänger leaves. Act Three After getting some advice from his father, Sisko contacts Kira Nerys and starts putting a plan into motion. At Starfleet Headquarters, Odo and Sisko start reviewing records of personnel transfers, and discover that "Leyton's been a busy man", reassigning "over 400 officers in the past three weeks." Further examination of the records reveals that another batch of transfers will take effect just days hence, not long before Jaresh-Inyo is due to make an important speech. When Sisko goes to Jaresh-Inyo to deliver his evidence of the plot, he finds Admiral Leyton waiting for him. Sisko's given a blood screening, and it turns up a false positive. Act Four Sisko is sent back to Starfleet Headquarters and placed in detention, and from the other side of his holding cell's force field, Leyton declares that the President's speech will never take place, but rather the speech will be given by Leyton himself. Later, when a security tech comes through the brig to take blood screenings, Odo appears and disables the guards, as well as the tech whose cart he'd hitched a ride on in some other form. While hot-wiring the force field controls, Odo explains that the random opening and closing of the Bajoran wormhole, which precipitated the current phase of the crisis, was the direct consequence of sabotage on the part of one Lieutenant Arriaga stationed on DS9 – and that the Defiant is on its way to Earth with Arriaga aboard. Sisko orders Odo to warn Jaresh-Inyo, and goes to Leyton's office carrying a phaser. On learning of Arriaga's impending arrival, Leyton is amused but unimpressed. As it turns out the is ordered to intercept the Defiant – its crew has been told that the Defiant is crewed by Changelings. Act Five Near Earth, the Lakota and the Defiant join battle. The ships are evenly matched, and with Sisko looking on, Admiral Leyton amends his orders to prevent the Defiant from reaching Earth by whatever means necessary, even if it means destroying the Defiant. However, both ships ultimately break off rather than finish the engagement. Knowing he's beaten, Leyton leaves his rank insignia on his desk, and walks out of his office. The state of emergency is lifted. Sisko, Odo, and Jake beam up to the Defiant and head back to the station. Memorable Quotes "All I see are security officers." "And I bet not one of them has had a good meal in four days. Now, you do your grandfather a favor and start chopping up the okra!" : - Jake Sisko and Joseph Sisko "Cadet, you are obviously under the mistaken impression that I'm asking a favor. I want a name, and I want it now, and that is an ORDER, understood, Mr. Nog?" "Yes, sir." : - Benjamin Sisko and Nog "Are you ''sure that this cadet is telling the truth?" "''He admitted to committing acts of treason against the Federation. If he was going to lie, I think he would have made up a better story." : - Odo and Sisko, about Cadet Shepard's report "Admiral Leyton may be somewhat grating and inflexible at times, but for a man of his accomplishments, a man of his distinguished record, to commit treason?" "I'm ''sure the Admiral doesn't see it as treason! He would probably defend it as a desperate act of patriotism." : - '''Jaresh-Inyo' and Sisko "If what you say is true, I'll have Leyton's resignation. Bring me the evidence, I promise I'll ''use it." : - '''Jaresh-Inyo' "I never knew it was so easy to break into classified Starfleet files." "Everything I know I learned from Quark." : - Sisko and Odo "What if I were to tell you that there are only four Changelings on this ''entire planet. Not counting Constable Odo, of course. Think of it – just four of us, and look at the havoc we've wrought." "''How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" "Oh, four is more than enough. We're smarter than solids. We're better than you. And most importantly, ''we do not fear you the way you fear us. In the end, it's your fear that will destroy you." : - '''O'Brien Changeling' and Sisko "I only wish I'd taught you more about the importance of loyalty." "You want to talk to ''me about loyalty? After you broke your oath with the Federation! Lied to the people of Earth?! Ordered one of our own starships to fire on another! You don't have the right!" "''You don't understand me at all, do you?" "I used to think I did. I used to think that you were a man of principles, a man of honor! I see that I was mistaken!" "I'm sorry you feel that way." "So am I!" : - Leyton and Sisko "It's ''not over! I have enough loyal officers to make a fight of it!" "''Who will you fight? Starfleet? The Federation? Don't you see, Admiral! You're fighting the wrong war! And as for your loyal officers, Benteen's already abandoned you. And she was closer to you than anyone. You've lost! Don't make anyone else pay for your mistakes." "I hope... you're not the one making the mistake." : - Leyton and Sisko "Would you be happier if they'd stayed?" "Oh, if they'd stayed, it wouldn't be Earth anymore, would it? It didn't seem right, all those phasers everywhere." : - Odo and Joseph Sisko "If the Changelings want to destroy what we've built here, they're going to have to do it themselves. We will ''not do it for them." : - '''Benjamin Sisko' "Is he always such a mother hen?" "He means well." : - Joseph Sisko and Odo, about Ben Background Information * This episode was originally supposed to be the opening episode of the fourth season, with being the finale of the third season. Towards the end of season 3 however, Paramount said they didn't want a cliffhanger finale, but something more open-ended leading into season 4. The writers' solution was , a finale which put them in a position to go in any number of alternative directions come the new season. Then, during the hiatus between season 3 and season 4, Paramount instructed the writers to do "something" to shake up the show for the fourth season, which ultimately led to the introduction of the Klingons and the episode . All of these developments meant that the /"Paradise Lost" story was pushed back into the middle of the fourth season. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The title of this episode, much like the graffiti on the entrance to Paradise City, both take their name from a 17th century poem written by the English poet John Milton. * The events of this episode (a Starfleet admiral attempting a military coup) are similar to the plot of Pocket TOS: Dreadnought!, a novel by Diane Carey, written about a decade prior to DS9's production. The idea also was part of the original concept for the early TNG episode . * There are also similarities to . In both an admiral is attempting to perform criminal acts to serve what they consider 'the greater good.' In each an officer formerly under their command tries to dissuade them, fails, and forces them to face justice. * The names of the former members of the are all named after characters from 's famous 1961 novel . * Another very subtle reference is made to the number 47 when it appears as one of the section numbers of the Transport tube outside of Starfleet Command. * Although it is almost impossible to make them out, outside Starfleet Command are a number of statues of famous starships, including the ''Enterprise'' from the ''Original Series''. Production designer Herman Zimmerman used Galoob toys as the statues. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * When Odo rescues Sisko he uses what appears to be a Vulcan nerve pinch. The reason the producers had him do this was simple: "we ran out of money for the morphs" explains Robert Hewitt Wolfe. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Ira Steven Behr's favorite line in this episode is "Paradise never seemed so well armed". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) This line, and the title of the episode itself, recalls Sisko's line in , "it's easy to be a saint in paradise", thus continuing Behr's examination of the core of Gene Roddenberry's utopia. * As a direct result of the show being pushed back into mid-season when there wasn't too much money around, Robert Hewitt Wolfe was disappointed with the outcome of the two-parter; "If it hadn't been for , we would have had the necessary money to spend on this two-parter". As well as that, he was disappointed with its positioning within the season; "It wasn't in sweeps. It came out of the middle of nowhere". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, Ira Steven Behr keeps a note pinned to his office wall which reads "Remember Paradise Lost". The reason, Behr explains, is "to remind me how we'd screwed up". As with , Behr blames a lack of money, but in this case, the problems created by budgetary constraints were far more important than in the first episode; "We cut down on opticals in the final space scene, which was a mistake. And we cut down on extras, in terms of showing the occupying Starfleet force on the streets of Earth. To this day, I just can't tell you how aggravated it makes me. It just drives me crazy." * Red Squad was seen again in the sixth season episode , in which David Drew Gallagher reprised the role of Riley Shepard. * This is the last episode to be directed by Reza Badiyi. * Interestingly, Robert Foxworth played General Hague on Babylon 5, another character who attempted a coup against the Earth government, however, that coup was an attempt to depose a fascist government, rather than trying to create one. He wasn't successful there, either – he was killed in a firefight (offscreen, though, as he was actually filming this episode at the time). Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.6, . *As part of the DS9 Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf * Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Dax * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Bashir * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Guest Stars * Robert Foxworth as Admiral Leyton * Herschel Sparber as Jaresh-Inyo * Susan Gibney as Erika Benteen * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * David Drew Gallagher as Riley Aldrin Shepard * Mina Badie as a security officer * Rudolph Willrich as the Bolian Starfleet Academy commandant :And: * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko Co-star * Bobby C. King as a security chief Uncredited co-stars * Jack Janda as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter * David B. Levinson as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter * Dennis Madalone as a Starfleet operations officer * Shannon Thornton as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waitress References ablative armor; Antwerp Conference; asteroid; authorization code; Bajor; Bartlett; Beumont, Neffie; beer; Bolian tonic water; civil war; cloaking device; coffee; Commander in Chief; computer network; CTS-47; Daneeka; darts; deflector shield; Division of Planetary Operations; Dominion; ; executive officer; Federation-Dominion Cold War; Federation-Tzenkethi War; Ferengi; furniture; invasion; Lisbon; McWatt; Mignaccia, G.; Moodus; Moore, B.; oath; okra; ''Okinawa'', USS; Orr; Pacific Standard Time; PADD; Pandora's Box; Paris; pasta boudin; Phillips, Zoey; Promenade; quantum torpedo; Quark; Ramsey; ready room; replicator; resignation; restart sequencer; restaurant; satellite; Sector 001; security lockout; sickbay; Snowden; Starfleet Operations; subspace modulator; terrorism; treason; tube grubs; United Federation of Planets; vacation; vampire; warp drive; Worf Other references artichoke External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Das verlorene Paradies es:Paradise Lost ja:DS9:地球戒厳令・後編 nl:Paradise Lost